Doki Doki Love Desu!
by Dandelion-san
Summary: In which Minato falls in love at first sight with Uzumaki Kushina. To the terror of his classmates. Modern AU.


**Doki Doki Love Desu!**

_Minato falls in love at first sight with hot-headed Uzumaki Kushina! She does not take this well.  
_

modern AU.

* * *

The first time Minato met Uzumaki Kushina, he fell head-over-heels in love.

They were in their first years of high school. Separated by different classes, she had stopped by his homeroom to hand his teacher some papers. Kushina had a reputation even then, easily recognized by Minato and his classmates with her round face and her long red hair.

Her lovely, beautiful red hair.

"_Hey, isn't that the Bloody Habanero?"_

"_No way, I thought she was still suspended!"_

"_She really does look like a tomato…"_

Unfortunately, the whispers reached Kushina's sensitive ears and Minato watched in awe as the atmosphere suddenly tensed and she whirled around to give a piercing glare to the gossipers.

Minato's heart was pounding rapidly, his hands felt clammy, and sweat was pouring like buckets down his head. This feeling… What was this feeling…?

His eyes widened as Kushina cracked her knuckles and hissed ominously, **"What was that –ttebane?" **

"Nothing Uzumaki-sama!"

"You look pretty today, Uzumaki-sama!"

"Please don't hurt us, Uzumaki-sama!"

"Uzumaki, do you want another suspension?" Their teacher interrupted with a sigh. Kushina growled, her fists clenched tight and turned around to leave, but not before giving a _this-isn't-over _glare.

Minato couldn't help himself. Before he knew it and to the horrified eyes of his classmates and teacher, he stood up and lunged forward at the girl, grabbing her hand. "WAIT," he howled. "I LOVE YOU. PLEASE MARRY ME."

Dead silence as the mouths of every single person dropped in comic surprise. Minato waited with bated breath and sparkling eyes.

Kushina's hair shadowed her face as her shoulders shook. Then –

"WHAT THE HELL, DATTEBANE?!"

She punched him straight across the room. His classmates shrieked in fear as he crashed into several desks, and tried to get as far away from the two as possible. Even their teacher was frozen still with surprise at the drama enfolding in his classroom.

Minato sat up and pressed his hand to his swollen cheek. Blood dripped down from his nose. He gazed dreamily at the raging girl in front of him.

"You're so lovely," he whispered.

"WHAT."

"This is destiny, Kushina-san!"

"DO YOU WANNA DIE? WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO SAY MY FIRST NAME?!"

"Please marry me! I'll make you the happiest woman on the planet!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"With love!"

"FUCK YOU. I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU, DATTEBANE."

It should be said at this time that Namikaze Minato's social skills were just _a little_ rusty. His personality had always been reserved and analytical. He was friendly, had a couple friends, and known throughout his year by his quiet genius and polite demeanor, but he was never one to go out of his way to mingle and was known to be a bit of an awkward person in general.

So this was highly unusually behavior. Some classmates worriedly wondered if maybe he had gone ahead and snapped.

Minato just smiled. His face was flushed pink and he stared at Kushina with complete and utter adoration. His expression would have been cute if it weren't for the blood still coming out of his nose.

He looked rather deranged, actually.

"Don't worry, Kushina-san," he breathed. "We don't have to rush into marriage. We can start out by dating. Then we can get married after we graduate. My family will approve of you!"

Kushina's eyes widened. She opened her mouth and closed it several times, trying to say something. After several moments, she finally snapped herself out of it and pointed at Minato weakly.

"Listen, you - you freak. I'm gonna leave now," she said slowly as if talking to a wild animal. "There's something obviously very wrong with your head a-and you should get that looked at and maybe you should get yourself laid too." She slowly walked backward out the door, keeping her hands up. There was a wary look on her face.

Nobody said anything as she stepped out the door and gently closed the classroom door. The sound of footsteps running like hell slowly faded from hearing as everyone turned to Minato as one.

He was still smiling. "She's shy," he sighed happily. "That's so adorable!"

Someone whispered with horror, "Namikaze-kun really has snapped…!"

* * *

A/N: I wanted to write something that has the elements of all the cliche shoujo manga I used to read (well, still read) and Minato and Kushina seemed perfect for it (laughs). Sorry for any OOC-ness. I may or may not decide to continue this.


End file.
